Cosas del Destino
by Albiku
Summary: Es por todos sabido que Sirius Black salió de casa de sus padres a los 16 años y se fue a vivir con los Potter. Pero, ¿en qué circunstancias? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Precuela de Hacia Nuestro Destino, disponible en mi perfíl.
1. Capítulo 1

_LilEvans: Historia modificada, corregida y (creo) mejorada debido a la publicación de la secuela: "Hacia Nuestro Destino"._

_Este fic lo subí hace algunos años, cuando todavía no se sabía casi nada de las familias Black y Potter. Ante los nuevos datos explicados a lo largo de los últimos libros, y ante los nuevos datos ofrecidos por Rowling al acabar el séptimo, he decidido modificar nombres y hechos para ceñirme más a la verdadera historia._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**COSAS DEL DESTINO:**

Era una caldeada noche de Julio en las afueras de Londres. Los árboles de un pequeño bosque se agitaban con el fuerte viento. Un muchacho de unos 16 años paseaba bajo ellos en dirección a una enorme mansión. Era un muchacho muy alto y apuesto; sus ojos grises observaban con melancolía a su alrededor, y su negro pelo, que le llegaba por los hombros, se agitaba tras él mecido por el viento. Su nombre era Sirius Black, y acababa de terminar el 6º curso en el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería. Sirius suspiró preocupado mientras llegaba a la puerta de la mansión que su familia usaba en verano. Su padre le había llamado, y él creía imaginar por qué... aunque esperaba que sus temores fueran infundados. Un elfo doméstico le abrió la puerta.

-Su padre le espera, amo Sirius. -susurró con una maligna sonrisa.- Le llevaré hasta él.

-Piérdete, Kreacher. -dijo Sirius observando con odio al pequeño elfo.

-Como ordene, amo Sirius. -susurró el elfo. Luego bajó el tono, y creyendo que Sirius no podía oírle añadió: "Ojalá el amo se deshaga de usted de una vez".

Sirius hizo una mueca y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección al despacho de su padre. A medio camino se encontró con su hermano Regulus, que le ofreció una irónica sonrisa. Sirius hizo caso omiso de él y siguió su camino. Al fin llegó hasta unas grandes puertas de madera tallada en forma de serpientes. Sirius tocó a la puerta, y una voz desde dentro le ordenó que entrara. El muchacho obedeció respirando hondo.

-¿Me has mandado llamar, padre? -dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

-Sí, Sirius. -contestó el Orion Black, un hombre de ojos grises como los de su hijo (aunque mucho más fríos) y pelo canoso que siempre tenía en la cara una expresión maligna. -Siéntate.

Sirius obedeció con ciertas reservas. Su padre nunca se mostraba tan amable con él.

-Te he llamado... -comenzó el señor Black. –para anunciarte que mañana recibiremos una importante visita.

A Sirius se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, él iba a venir. Confirmando sus pensamientos, su padre añadió:

- Lord Voldemort, viene a visitarnos.

Sirius volvió a respirar hondo.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó. Su padre lo observó.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? –dijo. -¿Acaso no ves el honor que eso supone¡Ese hombre es lo que los Black hemos esperado durante generaciones!

Sirius entornó los ojos, enfadado.

- ¿Por qué lo esperabais? –preguntó furioso. –Ah, claro, cómo no... Para que se deshaga de todos los nacidos de muggles a los que tanto odiáis...

- Cuida tu tono, muchacho. –le advirtió su padre. –No te he llamado para que te pongas impertinente.

- ¿Para qué me has llamado entonces? –casi gritó Sirius. -¡Sabes lo que pienso de todo esto¡¡Yo no soy como vosotros!!

El señor Black se levantó y abofeteó fuertemente a su hijo.

- Te advertí que cuidaras tu tono. –murmuró. Sirius lo miró con odio. –Te he llamado para comentar contigo el comportamiento que espero de ti mañana.

Sirius esperó mientras su padre se servía un vaso de brandy.

- Quiero que te comportes como el Black que eres. –dijo su padre. –Bastante tengo que aguantar con que estés en Gryffindor como para que ahora me dejes en evidencia delante del lord.

Sirius se levantó enfadado.

- ¡No puedo comportarme de manera diferente a lo que soy, padre!

- Siéntate. –ordenó su padre tranquilamente. Sirius se vio obligado a obedecer por la forma en que su padre lo miró. –Te comportarás como yo diga. Eres la deshonra de esta familia, muchacho, y no quiero que el lord descubra la clase de hijo que eres.

Sirius bajó la mirada para que su padre no viera la expresión de absoluto odio que tenía en la cara.

- Si tu comportamiento no es el debido... -el señor Black acarició uno de los múltiples látigos que poseía. –Sufrirás. Te haré la vida imposible. ¿Comprendido?

Sirius se estremeció. Ya había experimentado el dolor que infringían esos látigos, y siempre rogaba en silencio no volver a sentirlo nunca más... pero al final siempre había otro castigo. Sabía que su padre cumpliría su palabra, ya que disfrutaba infringiendo dolor a su hijo mayor. Lentamente asintió, y su padre esbozó una antipática sonrisa.

- Bien. –dijo satisfecho. –Puedes marcharte, Sirius.

Ante estas palabras, Sirius se levantó y salió del despacho en dirección a su cuarto. Allí se tumbó en su cama temblando de ira.

¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar¿Acaso no era suficiente con tener que aguantar en esa familia como para que ahora invitaran a lord Voldemort a la mansión? Voldemort estaba sembrando el pánico en el mundo mágico desde hacía más o menos un año. Se rumoreaba que era el mago más poderoso de la historia, aunque algunos valientes afirmaban que no superaba a Dumbledore. Ya era muy conocida su repugnancia hacia los muggles y nacidos de muggles, y éstos tenían miedo. Sirius no podía reprochárselo, habían caído muchos magos nacidos de muggle... Voldemort los había aniquilado, y pensaba aniquilarlos a todos. Incluso se estaba llevando por delante a los magos de sangre limpia que se interponían en su camino... y según anunciaban los expertos, eso era sólo el principio. Habría más.

Sirius pensó en sus amigos: James Potter, su mejor amigo, de sangre limpia pero enamorado de una chica nacida de muggle; Remus Lupin, otro de sus mejores amigos, licántropo, y además, mestizo; y Peter Pettigrew, el más cobarde del grupo, pero no por ello menos leal. Con Voldemort, ellos también estaban en peligro...

Con las caras de sus amigos en sus pensamientos, Sirius se fue tranquilizando, y al final cayó dormido.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Amanecía en la mansión Black. De la cocina comenzó a salir un agradable olorcillo a tostadas y huevos con bacon, que pronto comenzó a extenderse por gran parte de la oscura mansión. En una de las habitaciones, Sirius Black comenzó a despertarse de un agradable sueño sobre Hogwarts y sus amigos. Dio un gruñido cuando sus ojos se abrieron y descubrió que no estaba en Hogwarts, sino en su casa, y con una muy desagradable visita por delante. Sin dejar de murmurar y gruñir se levantó y se puso la túnica que Kreacher le había preparado para la ocasión, con el escudo de los Black bordado en la parte delantera. Su hermano Regulus irrumpió sin llamar en la habitación y lo miró con su habitual sonrisa irónica.

-¿Qué quieres? –gruñó Sirius.

-Padre dice que bajes a desayunar. –contestó el muchacho. Llevaba una túnica parecida a la de su hermano y con el mismo escudo en la parte delantera.

-Ahora voy. –contestó Sirius. -¿Acaso no ves que me estoy preparando¡Sal de aquí¡Y no vuelvas a entrar sin llamar!

Regulus soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

-Uy uy uy... -sonrió con una mueca. –Mal empiezas... ten cuidado con lo que haces y dices hoy, hermano mayor... puedes salir muy malparado.

Sirius tiró al suelo el cepillo de dientes que acababa de coger. Sabía que los comentarios que hacía su hermano no iban del todo en serio, pero no podía evitar molestarse. Eran tan diferentes… su hermano pequeño estaba tan equivocado en sus ideas…

-¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!!! –gritó furioso.

Regulus volvió a reirse, pero esa vez salió de la habitación.

Sirius suspiró. "Contrólate" Se dijo a si mismo. "o esta noche lo pasarás muy mal".

Al cabo de unos minutos, el Gryffindor entró al comedor de la mansión y se sentó en su sitio, a la derecha de su padre. Esa jerarquía siempre le ponía nervioso: su padre en la cabecera de la mesa, él (como primogénito) a su derecha, su hermano a su izquierda y su madre en la otra cabecera (de espaldas a la puerta por la que entraba el servicio para indicar menor rango que su marido).

-Llegas tarde, Sirius. –refunfuñó su padre sin quitar la vista de encima al "Profeta" que estaba leyendo.

-Lo siento, padre. –dijo Sirius con voz resignada. Su padre lo miró duramente.

- Espero que esta noche, cuando el lord venga, seas puntual. Conozco tu manía de irte a pasear al bosque y no acordarte de volver.

- Lo seré, padre. –dijo Sirius apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa.

- Tendrías que ser tú el que diera ejemplo a tu hermano Regulus, y no al revés. –intervino su madre, Walburga Black. –Si a veces pienso que no mereces ser de nuestra sangre...

Tras estas palabras, la copa de Sirius explotó debido a la furia de éste.

- ¡Niño! –exclamó el señor Black mientras se levantaba y pegaba a Sirius un bofetón –Cuida esos ataques de furia, no los quiero ver más.

Sirius respiró hondo, sin darse cuenta de la mirada incómoda de su hermano pequeño. ¿Hasta cuando más podría aguantar en esa casa?

- Lo siento, padre. –murmuró bajando la vista. –No volverá a suceder.

- Espero que no. –dijo el señor Black mientras volvía a sentarse. Kreacher se acercó y comenzó a limpiar el estropicio del vaso de Sirius.

- De verdad... -comentó la señora Black. –No se dónde o de quién ha aprendido este niño a ser tan rebelde...

-Probablemente de esos amigos que tiene... -contestó el señor Black. –James Potter, el primogénito de tu tía Dorea y de Charlus Potter, auror del Ministerio y traidor a la sangre; Remus Lupin, hijo de Julius Lupin, del que se murmura que está enganchado al juego por lo poco que tiene y lo mucho que gana; y Peter Pettigrew, hijo de Levis Pettigrew y una sangre sucia... ¿Te extraña que con esos amigos este niño sea así?

- No, por supuesto... -dijo la señora Black. –Desde luego, con esos amigos con los que pasa todo el año... pero aún así debería prevalecer en él la vena Black.

- Si... esperemos que algún día te des cuenta, Sirius, de lo equivocado que estás al comportarte así. –dijo el señor Black dirigiendose a su hijo, que trataba de hacer caso omiso a los comentarios sobre sus amigos.

- Si, padre... –contestó con voz resignada, ya que no quería que lo castigasen antes de tiempo.

Después del desayuno, Sirius se fue al pequeño bosque que rodeaba la mansión. Le encantaba ese bosque, ya que era el único lugar donde no se sentía enjaulado ni vigilado por su familia. Ese bosque siempre lo tranquilizaba, y cuando paseaba por debajo de los altos árboles mientras sentía la suave brisa en la cara y oía el suave canto de los pájaros, sentía que sus problemas desaparecían. Ese bosque siempre lo acercaba al mundo de Hogwarts, aunque no sabía por qué. Kreacher lo llamó amplificando mágicamente su voz a la hora de comer, y Sirius dejó el bosque.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquél había sidosu último paseo por ese bosque...

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Sé que es corto, los siguientes serán un poco más largos. _

_¡Un beso!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Se agradece un apretón al botoncito "Go". _


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**:

La familia Black esperaba sentada en el cuarto anexo al comedor la llegada de lord Voldemort. Cada miembro de la familia reaccionaba de una manera a la tensa espera: a la señora Black le brillaban los ojos por la emoción que sentía en esos momentos; el señor Black tenía dibujada en la cara una sonrisa orgullosa y maligna; Regulus esperaba expectante, comportándose como si esperara la aparición de su héroe (y, si su hermano lo pensaba bien, a lo mejor era así); y Sirius se retorcía las manos visiblemente nervioso. Al fin y al cabo iba a conocer a uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos... que llevaba camino de convertirse en el peor mago tenebroso de la Historia de la Magia.

Lord Voldemort era peligroso, no sólo para los muggles y nacidos de muggle, sino también para los magos amigos de estos. Le hubiera gustado informar a Dumbledore de ese encuentro, pero sus padres vigilaban todo el correo saliente, y también la red flu. Además, solían interceptar su correo, cosa que sus amigos sabían, así que evitaban contarle cosas importantes, al igual que él a ellos. Estaba completamente incomunicado en ese sentido.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cinco hombres se habían aparecido en medio de la sala. Cuatro de ellos llevaban largas túnicas negras con capucha y una máscara que los mantenía eficazmente en el anonimato, el quinto, sin embargo, iba encapuchado y llevaba en la túnica un bordado que representaba una calavera con lengua de serpiente. Sirius centró su atención en este último. Era alto y su poderosa aura había cambiado hasta la luz de la habitación, que se había vuelto más oscura. Parecía que había congelado hasta la última mota de polvo, hasta el último átomo de aire. Sirius sintió su aura de maldad y poder extremos y se encontró sintiendo absoluto pavor ante la simple presencia de ese hombre, lord Voldemort.

Voldemort se bajó lentamente la capucha y Sirius ahogó una exclamación. Los ojos del mago eran rojos, e iguales a los de una serpiente. No tenía nariz, y parecía que su piel nunca había sido expuesta al sol. Los ojos de Voldemort se encontraron con los de Sirius, al que se le secó la boca y comenzó a costarle respirar. Voldemort sonrió ante la impresión que mostraban los ojos de Sirius, y volvió la mirada al señor Black. Sirius respiró hondo. Los señores Black y Regulus se levantaron respetuosamente, y Sirius los imitó un segundo después.

-Mi lord... -el señor Black hizo una reverencia. –Es un honor conocerle en persona.

-Orion Black... -saludó Voldemort.

-Siéntese, por favor. –dijo el señor Black señalando un majestuoso sillón en forma de serpiente. –Permítame presentarle a mi familia: ésta es Walburga, mi esposa. –la señora Black hizo una genuflexión y murmuró un leve "mi lord". –éste es mi primogénito, Sirius. –Sirius se inclinó levemente, de manera desenfadada y para nada respetuosa. –Éste es...

-Sirius Black... -interrumpió Voldemort. –He oído hablar de ti... el único Black en Gryffindor, defensor de los sangre sucia y amigo de muchos de ellos...

-Ehm... si. –dijo apurado el señor Black. –Éste es mi segundo hijo, Regulus. Él si está en Slytherin. –Regulus hizo una reverencia y Voldemort asintió con la cabeza, pero sin quitar los ojos de Sirius, que, habiéndose recuperado de la primera impresión, le devolvía la mirada con valentía.

- Bien... -susurró Voldemort. –Creo que puedo desvelar el objeto de mi visita...

Los Black esperaron a que Voldemort siguiera hablando. Sirius cayó de pronto en la cuenta de lo extraño que era que la voz de Voldemort, aun susurrando, resonara en cada rincón de la habitación. Sirius sintió un escalofrío.

- Estoy buscando seguidores. –dijo Voldemort. –Pero no sólo seguidores, sino que busco jóvenes que se unan a mí en un futuro no muy lejano como mis Mortífagos.

-¿Mortífagos, mi lord? –preguntó el señor Black.

- Es el nombre que he designado para el cuerpo de elite de mis seguidores. –contestó Voldemort. –Aquellos que están dispuestos a darlo todo por mí. Ellos forman parte de ese cuerpo de elite.

Voldemort señaló a los cuatro hombres que lo acompañaban, que se habían retirado hasta la pared del fondo. Sirius observó que Regulus los miraba con admiración.

- De hecho, dos de ellos, aunque indirectamente, forman o formarán parte de vuestra familia. – explicó Voldemort. – Malfoy, Lestrange…

Conforme decía sus nombres, dos de los Mortífagos se adelantaron y su rostro quedó al descubierto.

Sirius reconoció al esposo de su prima Bellatrix, un hombre huraño y fanático; y al prometido de su prima Narcissa, hombre apuesto, con influencias y asquerosamente rico.

Ante un gesto de Voldemort, las máscaras de los dos hombres volvieron a su sitio, y los dos Mortífagos volvieron a echarse hacia atrás.

Voldemort volvió sus rojos ojos hacia los dos hermanos, arrancándoles un escalofrío.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó. -¿Qué me decís¿Os uniréis a mí?

Regulus asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Sí, mi lord. –musitó. –Será un honor para mí servirle.

Voldemort asintió y se volvió hacia Sirius.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, Sirius Black? –preguntó. –Confío en que aceptarás mi proposición, un espía en Gryffindor me vendría muy bien para mis planes futuros, y, al fin y al cabo, eres un Black.

Sirius aguantó la mirada de Voldemort con valentía.

-Yo no me considero un Black. –dijo tajantemente. –Y no estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con su forma de pensar. No me uniré a vos, mi lord, pues va en contra de mis principios.

El señor Black lo miró con intenso odio, pero Sirius no hizo caso. Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

-¡Chico! –le reprendió el señor Black. –Discúlpele, mi lord, esas compañías que frecuenta le tienen comida la cabeza...

-¡Silencio! –clamó Voldemort. Miró a Sirius evaluándolo. –Eres valiente, jovencito. Eso me gusta. Sería una pena desperdiciarte, así que te daré otra oportunidad... más adelante, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de cambiar tu forma de pensar.

-No me uniré a vos. –contestó Sirius. –Nunca.

-Eso lo veremos. –rió Voldemort. –Black, permíteme sugerirte que moldees a este chico. Estoy seguro de que hay mucho más en él de lo que parece.

-Sí, mi lord. –contestó el señor Black.

Sirius suspiró. Ya sabía qué tácticas usaría su padre para moldearlo, y no le gustaban.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Regulus Black... -dijo Voldemort. –Te llamaré a mis filas más adelante. Espero que sepas servirme.

-Sí, mi lord. Por supuesto que sabré. –dijo Regulus inclinando la cabeza.

Voldemort se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a irse. Los cuatro Black se volvieron a levantar, Sirius con desgana, los demás con respeto.

-Vosotros... nos vamos. –dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a los cuatro hombres que esperaban detrás. Éstos se acercaron y formaron un círculo alrededor de Voldemort.

-Volveremos a vernos, Black. –dijo Voldemort.

-Eso espero, mi lord. –dijo el señor Black. –Gracias por la visita, ha sido un honor.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza.

-Ah, y... Black... -llamó Voldemort.

-¿Mi lord?

-Confío en que el joven Sirius sabrá mantener la boca cerrada... -dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Por supuesto, mi lord. –dijo el señor Black con una mirada de odio hacia su primogénito.

-Podría sufrir mucho si no lo hace. Lo voy a tener muy vigilado, a él y a sus jóvenes amiguitos... -Voldemort sonrió con malicia. –Si veo que algo inadecuado se escapa de su boca...

-No dirá nada, mi lord. –dijo el señor Black. –Yo me encargaré de que no lo haga.

- Bien. –dijo Voldemort. –El joven Sirius debe de entender que si no está conmigo está contra mí... y yo no tengo compasión por quienes me traicionan.

La advertencia de Voldemort cayó sobre Sirius como un balde de agua fría. No sólo lo había amenazado a él, sino también a sus amigos.

Voldemort se desapareció junto a sus cuatro siervos, y el señor Black volvió su mirada hacia Sirius, que se imaginó lo que se avecinaba.

-Chico... a mi despacho. –ordenó. Sirius obedeció resignado, no sin antes mirar hacia su madre y su hermano. Ella le devolvió la mirada con odio, y su hermano con curiosidad. Miró hacia delante y siguió a su padre hacia su despacho, sin saber exactamente qué pensaba hacerle.

Pronto lo averiguaría...

* * *

_Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente. _

_¡No lo olvides! Dale al botón "Go", te lo agradeceré inmensamente._

_¡Un beso! _


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

(_Narrado por Sirius Black_)

No puedo más.

No puedo.

Creía que mi vida era mala, pero ahora se ha convertido en un infierno constante. Mi padre se ha propuesto moldearme (como dijo Voldemort) a su manera, y su manera consiste en golpear y golpear, con lo que encuentra, hasta que caigo inconsciente. Hay veces que deseo morir, no volver a despertarme en este mundo tan injusto, tan cruel, tan doloroso... Y... ¿cuánto hace que no me dan alimento? No sé cuánto tiempo llevo así... y tampoco sé dónde estoy, mis recuerdos están borrosos. Debo de estar en el sótano, por eso estoy tumbado en este suelo tan frío, por eso está todo tan oscuro... ¡Ah! Sí… lo último que recuerdo es que caía por las escaleras...

Si pudiera levantarme, o arrastrarme, me tumbaría en uno de esos colchones viejos que sé que hay en el fondo, pero no puedo. Ya no me quedan fuerzas.

Río amargamente, pero tengo que parar enseguida por el dolor que me causa. Debo de tener varias costillas rotas...

Ay, Sirius, Sirius... ¿Qué pensarían tus admiradoras si te vieran en estos momentos? Probablemente no te reconocerían... ¿Y tus amigos¿Qué pensaría James¿Y Remus? Pensar en mis amigos me produce sentimientos encontrados... a la vez calidez y mucho frío... a la vez alegría y dolor...

Oigo pasos... alguien baja. Mejor me hago el inconsciente, no quiero que mi padre empiece otra vez. Los pasos llegan hasta mí, y el dueño de las pisadas se agacha, puedo sentir su mirada. Por su manera de andar y respirar creo que es Regulus. Me quita el pelo de los ojos y noto como me coge por las axilas comenzando a arrastrarme. Naturalmente, un dolor abrasador recorre todo mi cuerpo, y no puedo evitar que un quejido salga de mis labios. Noto como Regulus (si es que es él) me sube a uno de los colchones y me tapa con una vieja manta. Oigo el sonido del agua y un paño empapado se posa en mis labios. Chupo con avidez, tengo mucha sed. No lo entiendo... si de verdad es Regulus¿por qué me ayuda?

Decido arriesgarme a abrir los ojos. Al fin y al cabo¿qué puedo perder ya¿La vida? No me importaría, con tal de que esto cesara. Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con la fría mirada de mi hermano.

-¿Reg? –susurro con voz ronca.

No contesta, y empieza a limpiarme la sangre reseca que tengo por todo el rostro. Hago un gesto de dolor. No entiendo qué hace mi hermano aquí, se está arriesgando a que padre le castigue a él también. Aunque, quizás, es él el que manda a Reg, al fin y al cabo no quiere que muera, ya que Voldemort tiene interés en mí. De todas maneras, y sin que lo pueda evitar, un sentimiento de gratitud invade mi cuerpo.

No puedo evitar advertirle… al fin y al cabo, es mi hermano, y lo quiero.

-Reg... -vuelvo a susurrar. -¡Vete! Si padre te encuentra aquí...

-¡Cállate! –murmura. Sigue con su trabajo.

Saca de su túnica una especie de ungüento y una poción.

-Reg¿qué...¿Por qué...? –necesito saber por qué me ayuda, necesito saber si lo hace porque quiere o porque se lo han mandado.

-¡He dicho que te calles! –repite.

Comienza a echarme algo de ungüento por el cuerpo, y parte del dolor se marcha, aunque aún queda mucho. Dos solitarias lágrimas se escapan por mis mejillas. Puede que haya sido mi imaginación, pero el gesto de mi hermano al mirarlas me ha parecido menos frío. Abre el frasco de la poción.

-Bebe. –ordena. Al ver que dudo, vuelve a decir -¡Bebe! Es una poción revitalizante.

Le hago caso, y poco a poco consigo beber la poción. Un súbito calorcillo recorre mi cuerpo, y me devuelve las fuerzas.

-¿Puedes levantarte? –pregunta Regulus.

-N-no lo se... -y es verdad, no estoy seguro de que pueda levantarme, aunque estoy bastante mejor que antes.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo –dice.

Me coge de las axilas y me ayuda a levantarme. Pruebo mis piernas, y, tras decidir que funcionan, doy unos cuantos pasos vacilantes.

-Bien. –dice Regulus. –Ahora escúchame con mucha atención. El efecto de la poción dura unos 10 minutos. Ordené a Kreacher que encantara tu equipaje para que no pese, y luego lo mandé a su cuarto amenazándolo con darle la prenda si contaba algo de esto.

Me sorprende que le haya hecho eso al elfo… se lleva realmente bien con él. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Estoy tan confundido… no entiendo nada.

Regulus continúa hablando.

-Padre y madre no están, pero volverán en cualquier momento.

Hace una pequeña pausa.

-Lo que vas a hacer va a ser irte ahora mismo con polvos flu a casa de alguno de esos repelentes amigos tuyos. Quédate con ellos y NO VUELVAS.

Lo miro con la boca abierta.

-¡Vamos! –me insta a subir hacia la planta baja.

Intento replicar, quiero saber...

-Pero Reg... ¿por qué haces esto? Sabrán que me ayudaste...

Mi hermano sonríe orgullosamente.

-No. Tú te llevarás esto.

Me mete en la túnica el frasco vacío de poción y el frasco de ungüento. Continúa hablando.

-Compré en Zonko una gominola de broma que imita a la perfección los efectos del Desmaius. La versión oficial va a ser que alguien se apareció y te llevó con él, aturdiéndome a mí.

Es un buen plan, grandioso si se tiene en cuenta que sale de la cabecita de mi hermano pequeño. Sin embargo, sigo sin saber por qué me ayuda. Hasta me obligo a creer que hay gato encerrado, que es una trampa. Pero cuando llegamos a la planta baja, descubro que no hay nadie. Regulus me da mi equipaje hechizado, y me da el bote de polvos flu. Los echo a la chimenea rápidamente, no sea que mi hermano se arrepienta o lleguen mis padres.

-¡Valle de Godric¡Casa de los Potter! –exclamo.

Las llamas se ponen verdes, y avanzo para entrar. En el último momento me vuelvo hacia mi hermano.

-¡Vete! –me dice. –Vete ya, antes de que alguien vuelva. La poción desaparecerá en unos minutos...

Pero no puedo irme sin agradecérselo. Sin él... no sé que me hubiera pasado.

-Reg... gracias. –digo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agradezco algo a mi hermano de corazón.

Él resopla, aunque esboza una pequeña sonrisa, y me empuja sin miramientos hacia las llamas. Lo último que veo de mi casa es a mi hermano masticando una gominola, y mi corazón se hincha de cariño y orgullo hacia él.

* * *

Aparezco en la sala de estar de los Potter, y noto como la poción desaparece. Caigo de rodillas mareado. Éste viajecito ha sido demasiado para mí... 

-¡Sirius! –oigo la voz de James, y sus zancadas hacia mí.

Me pone boca arriba y suelta una exclamación.

-¿Qué...¿Quién...¿QUIÉN TE HA HECHO ESTO? –grita.

-James, amigo... -susurro. –Me preguntaba si podría quedarme en tu casa el resto del verano...

Dicho esto, noto cómo pierdo el conocimiento alejándome de los gritos de mi mejor amigo pidiéndo ayuda.

* * *

Unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon y lo levantaron. 

Notó, aunque medio inconsciente, que subían unas escaleras. Emitió un suave quejido. Sentía frío, mucho frío. Oyó una voz que decía algo en tono asustado.

_"¿James?"_ pensó el muchacho.

Lo tumbaron sobre una mullida cama, y de pronto, sin previo aviso, Sirius se sumergió en un mundo de horribles pesadillas.

* * *

Se encontraba en medio de una oscura habitación. 

Él lo perseguía, pero... ¡No lo volvería a coger! ... ¡No volvería a dejar que su padre...!

Salió corriendo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que una fuerza sobrehumana no le dejaba avanzar. Miró por encima de su hombro... su padre se acercaba...

Se agitó, luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra lo que fuera que no lo dejaba escapar. Un fuerte dolor sacudió su cuerpo, pero no cesó en su intento de quebrantar la fuerza invisible.

Su padre le agarró por el hombro.

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!! –gritó. -¡¡¡¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME TOQUES!!!!

Su padre levantó el puño con cara de absoluto deleite. Sirius sintió miedo.

"Otra vez no..." pensó.

-No... -musitó. –Padre, por favor, no... no lo hagas… por favor…

De pronto, alguien invisible lo cogió de la mano y una voz lejana resonó en la habitación.

-¡Sirius! –gritaba. –Sirius, tranquilo, estás aquí... estás a salvo, no te van a hacer nada... Vuelve... ¡¡Despierta!!

Notó como se alejaba. No lo podía creer... se había librado, escapaba...

Entreabrió los ojos. Había mucha luz.

-¿James? –susurró.

-Estoy aquí, Sirius. –oyó la voz de su amigo, que le llegaba algo distorsionada. –Estás a salvo...

Sirius volvió a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

De nuevo entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, Sirius notó como una dulce voz de mujer lo llamaba. Sintió una suave mano en su frente, y esa mujer (cuya voz creía reconocer) lo incorporó y le dio a beber algo. Sintió como un líquido cálido le pasaba por la garganta... 

Y Sirius volvió a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Eso sí, ésta vez, sin pesadillas.

* * *

_El próx__imo capítulo será el último de__l prefic. No olvidéis la secuela¿eh? Que más que secuela, es el verdadero fic._

_Se llama "Hacia Nuestro Destino". _

_¡Un beso!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**:

Sirius se despertó en medio de una gran somnolencia.

Abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en una acogedora habitación tumbado en una cómoda cama de madera y tapado con una colcha de colores rojos y dorados. A su derecha divisó una pequeña mesita de noche con un candelabro cuyas velas estaban encendidas.Más allá de la mesita y bajo una pequeña ventana había un sillón en el cual Sirius divisó el pelo desordenado de su amigo James Potter, que en ese momento dormía hecho un ovillo.

El muchacho sonrió tristemente ante la tierna escena y siguió observando la habitación. Enfrente de su cama había un armario entreabierto, una cómoda con dos espejos encima y un escritorio de madera con una silla a juego.A la derecha del escritorio había una puerta, que se abrió en ese momento dejando ver la cabellera (antaño pelirroja, ahora casi blanca) de la señora Potter, que sostenía una bandeja de comida.

Dorea Potter, esposa de Charlus Potter y, todo hay que decirlo, tía abuela de Sirius, no era una Black normal y corriente. Se había ido alejando de la familia, hasta el punto de que la gente apenas recordaba que su apellido de soltera había sido Black. Además, pocas veces la familia se acordaba de ella, pues al casarse con Charlus Potter y aunque éste fuera de sangre pura, sus ideales dejaron poco a poco de corresponderse con los de la oscura familia de la que provenía. Sin embargo, el cambio había sido tan sutil que ni siquiera había sido borrada del árbol genealógico de la familia.

La mujer sonrió tiernamente al ver a su hijo dormido, colocó la bandeja en el suelo y conjuró una manta con la que tapó el cuerpo de James, ya que éste tenía la piel de gallina.

Los señores Potter contaban con una edad bastante avanzada cuando Dorea consiguió quedarse embarazada. Fue un embarazo muy esperado, aunque tardío, por lo que no había que profundizar mucho en la familia para darse cuenta de que ambos padres adoraban a su hijo, sin reservas. Hasta el punto, quizás, de mimarlo demasiado.

Pero habían conseguido criar a su hijo de forma admirable, aun con todos los mimos, y estaban muy orgullosos de él.

Tras acariciar brevemente el pelo de su hijo, Dorea Potter miró hacia la cama de Sirius y se encontró con unos grandes ojos grises mirándola fijamente. Fue hacia Sirius con una sonrisa dulce.

- ¡Sirius, cielo! –susurró. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- N-no lo sé… - dijo Sirius. – Bien, supongo… gracias...

- No, no te encuentras bien¿verdad? – dijo compasivamente la mujer. – Al menos, no psicológicamente. Lo sé, cariño.

Hizo una breve pausa, y ante la mirada ligeramente extrañada de Sirius, añadió:

- Verás, cielo… has hablado mucho en sueños, y gracias a eso sabemos lo que te pasó.

Sirius desvió la mirada sintiendo unas ganas terribles de llorar. Se sentía tan mal… tan humillado… tan ridículo…

La señora Potter siguió hablando.

- Te quedarás aquí con nosotros. No volverás a tu casa.

En un principio, Sirius pensó que había oído mal. ¿Quedarse¿Con los Potter? No podía tener tanta suerte… Después, se dio cuenta del lugar en que pondría a los Potter si se quedara ahí.

- No, señora. – replicó Sirius. – No quiero ser una carga para ustedes, bastante han hecho ya… me iré en cuanto pueda.

- Cariño, tú nunca serás una carga para nosotros. – replicó ella. – Nos conocemos, Sirius. Desde hace seis años. Y sabes que, para mí, eres mucho más que el mejor amigo de mi hijo.

Sirius sintió de nuevo que el nudo de su garganta apretaba hasta límites insospechados.

- Pero ahora debes dormir.- prosiguió la señora Potter. - Hablaremos cuando estés mejor.

La mujer besó a Sirius en la mejilla y luego le pasó la mano por la frente con ternura. Acto seguido salió de la habitación y apagó las velas encendidas del candelabro, dejando solo una vela solitaria encendida en la mesita de noche.

Cuando la señora Potter se marchó, el nudo que Sirius tenía en la garganta se soltó, y las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos del muchacho. Lloraba de rabia, de dolor, de odio, de impotencia, de gratitud…

Finalmente, y tras un buen rato de lágrimas, Sirius, agotado y dolorido, cayó dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el muchacho despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. 

Sintió, con sorpresa, que se encontraba casi bien. El dolor físico casi se había ido, mientras que el llanto de la noche anterior había acallado el psíquico. También descubrió que tenía mucha hambre.

Miró hacia el sillón y descubrió que James ya no estaba. Probablemente se había levantado antes, así que Sirius decidió seguir el ejemplo. Se incorporó, apartó las sábanas y se puso de pie.

"Menos mal que no tengo que pelearme con ningún Slytherin en este momento…" pensó, ligeramente divertido, al notar el temblor de sus piernas y la debilidad de sus músculos.

Buscó su baúl y lo encontró debajo de la cama, pero al abrirlo descubrió que estaba vacío. Miró a su alrededor y vio el armario. Lo abrió, y comprobó que su ropa estaba dentro perfectamente ordenada. Fue hacía la cómoda, la abrió y vio que su ropa interior también había sido colocada ordenadamente. Por último, encima del escritorio estaban sus libros y demás útiles escolares.

Sirius sonrió agradecido. Cogió una camiseta negra y un pantalón vaquero y se los puso. Se miró al espejo y descubrió con sorpresa que apenas le quedaban secuelas de lo que su padre le había hecho, solo algunos cardenales. Claro, la señora Potter era medimaga… ella debía de haberlo curado…

"Tengo que darle las gracias", se dijo.

Cuando fue a salir de la habitación, Sirius se dio de bruces con James, que venía corriendo, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

- Ouch… - se quejó Sirius. – ¡James¿Pretendes matarme, o…?

No pudo acabar la clase, ya que su amigo se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sirius sonrió, y le devolvió el abrazo, aunque con una pequeña mueca de dolor. James lo abrazaba muy fuerte…

- James, amigo… ¿qué tal si antes me levantas? –le dijo.

- Claro, claro… lo siento, Sirius.

James se apartó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Ambos amigos se observaron atentamente durante unos segundos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó James bruscamente.

- Sí... – contestó Sirius. – Al menos ya no me duele nada…

- Nunca, NUNCA vuelvas a darme un susto así. – le espetó James.

- ESPERO no tener que darte nunca más un susto así. – replicó Sirius.

Tras estas palabras, James lo cogió del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró por el pasillo, contándole que había estado tres días inconsciente y que él había estado muy preocupado.

- Tenías mucha fiebre… - le dijo. – Te agitabas entre pesadillas terribles… llegué a pensar que ibas… que ibas a…

James sacudió la cabeza y Sirius bajó la mirada.

- No sabes el miedo que pasé. Pero mamá te curó. – le explicó James. – No podíamos arriesgarnos a ir a San Mungo por si tu familia te encontraba…

Tras unos segundos, en los que observó a Sirius de reojo para ver cómo se tomaba la alusión a su familia, James siguió hablando.

- Vamos a la cocina, mamá tiene que saber que ya te has levantado, también ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

Bajaron unas escaleras de madera y aparecieron en un amplio vestíbulo. A la derecha, Sirius vislumbró una acogedora sala de estar y un pequeño comedor. A la izquierda había una puerta que daba a un pasillo con más habitaciones y a una pequeña cocina de la que salía un agradable olorcillo que hizo que a Sirius se le hiciera la boca agua.

Los dos amigos entraron en la cocina, y la señora Potter, que en ese momento preparaba unas tostadas, se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¡Sirius, cariño! – exclamó. – Me alegra verte levantado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor. – afirmó el aludido. – Señora Potter…

Llámame Dorea, cielo. – corrigió ella con una sonrisa.

Sirius sonrió a su vez.

- Dorea… no sé cómo agradecerle…

- No tienes que agradecerme nada. – contestó ella.

Sus risueños ojos avellana iguales a los de su hijo brillaron durante unos instantes mientras se echaba los blancos rizos hacia atrás.

- Será mejor que os sentéis a desayunar, debéis de estar hambrientos… - les dijo. – Que no se enfríen las tostadas…

Sirius miró los cuatro asientos de la mesa, dubitativo.

- ¿Dónde…? – señaló las sillas.

La señora Potter sonrió, pues había sufrido en propia carne la tradición de los rangos de la familia Black.

- Donde quieras, cariño.

Sirius sonrió alegremente y se sentó al lado de James. ¡Cuán distinta era aquella casa de la suya! Y no tenía ninguna duda de cuál prefería. Lástima que, tarde o temprano, debiera volver a su casa… no podía dejar que su familia se ensañara con los Potter, no sería justo.

Sirius desayunó bastante bien, aunque, como su amigo James observó, no tanto como solía.

- James, cariño… - dijo la señora Potter. - ¿Te importaría ir a desgnomizar el jardín?

- No, mamá, enseguida voy. – contestó James sumiso.

Se levantó de la mesa y Sirius lo siguió, pero la señora Potter lo retuvo.

- Tú no, cielo. – dijo dulcemente. – Quiero hablar contigo.

James los miró curioso mientras salía de la cocina, y en cuanto hubo salido y cerrado la puerta, Sirius se volvió hacia la señora Potter.

- No me quedaré aquí. – dijo rápidamente.

- Por supuesto que te quedarás. – dijo tajantemente Dorea Potter.

- No, usted no sabe… - murmuró Sirius. – Mi familia es muy poderosa, tiene muchos contactos en el Ministerio… han arruinado a muchas de las mejores familias de magos…

La señora Potter sonrió.

- Recuerda que tu familia también es la mía, cielo. Pero eso a nosotros nos da igual. – dijo. – No les tenemos miedo, y no vamos a dejar que vuelvas con ellos después de haber visto lo que te hicieron.

- Deberían tener miedo. – replicó Sirius. – Además… son mis padres, vendrán a por mí. Soy menor de edad, para muchos será como un secuestro…

- No si nosotros tenemos tu custodia. – dijo la señora Potter alegremente.

- Pero no se la van a conceder. – dijo Sirius tristemente.

- Casualmente… ya nos la han concedido. – sonrió Dorea Potter.

Y ahí ya Sirius se quedó de piedra. Miró a la señora Potter, abrió la boca, la cerró, intentó hablar y se atragantó. Tosió un poco, y al final balbució:

- ¿Qué…¿Cómo…? Imposible, e-ellos no…

La señora Potter se rió con una risa dulce y cantarina.

- Los papeles llegaron esta mañana. – dijo. – Somos tus tutores. El Ministerio consideró que tus padres "no están capacitados" para cuidarte. Aunque, por supuesto, ayudó el que tú y yo fuéramos familia.

Sirius calló durante unos momentos.

- ¿Saben lo de…? – murmuró.

- El día que llegaste, importantes funcionarios del Ministerio (incluido el Ministro en persona) estaban aquí reunidos con mi marido, que sabes que es auror. – explicó Dorea Potter. – Cuando oímos a James gritar, bajamos todos. Nos diste un buen susto…

- Lo siento…

- No fue culpa tuya. – interrumpió la señora Potter dulcemente. – Bueno… te subimos a la habitación y te acostamos. Cuando empecé a examinarte, comenzaste a agitarte y a gritar en sueños… y ellos lo oyeron, entendiendo pronto qué te había pasado. Mi esposo habló con ellos, y… el Ministro tramitó inmediatamente tu custodia.

Sirius guardó silencio asimilando lo que Dorea Potter le acababa de explicar. Entonces… ¿no tendría que volver con sus padres¿Podría quedarse allí, con James?

La señora Potter volvió a hablar.

- El Ministro me pidió que te dijera que no te preocupases por nada. – dijo. – Lo que te pasó no saldrá del Ministerio si tú no quieres…

La mujer no pudo terminar, ya que se encontró súbitamente con el abrazo de Sirius. Lo abrazó a su vez durante unos momentos, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias… - murmuró Sirius ahogadamente. - ¿Cómo puedo agradecerles…?

- Ya lo haces, Sirius… - dijo Dorea Potter. – Tenerte aquí es la mayor de las recompensas. Ahora, cielo, ve con James. Estoy segura de que no ha podido oír casi nada apoyando la oreja en la puerta…

- ¡Ouch! – se oyó exclamar a James.

Sirius fue a abrir la puerta desternillándose de risa.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido, mamá? – preguntó James sorprendido.

- Soy tu madre, te conozco. – rió Dorea Potter. – Anda, corred afuera un rato, a Sirius le vendrá bien el aire fresco.

Cuando los dos muchachos se fueron, Dorea Potter comenzó a recoger los restos del desayuno.

"Sirius es un cielo", pensaba. "Me pregunto qué haría si supiera que hemos recibido amenazas de su familia…".

Sonrió amargamente.

"Seguro que se iría, quién sabe adónde… no se quedaría aquí sabiéndolo. Pero nunca lo sabrá".

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Sirius se tumbó agotado en su cama, sonreía. Por primera vez en su vida y sin contar Hogwarts sintió que encajaba, sintió que en ningún otro sitio podría haber estado mejor. 

"¿Quién me hubiera dicho que yo acabaría viviendo con los Potter?", pensó soltando una breve carcajada de alegría.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse, fue:

"Cosas del Destino…"

* * *

_Bien, éste es el final del fic. El primer fanfiction que escribí… ¡qué recuerdos! xDDDD_

_Me he sorprendido yo misma de la cantidad de tildes que faltaban, e incluso había alguna falta de ortografía… pero claro, hace ya unos cuantos años que la escribí, nada más salir el quinto libro en inglés. __Es comprensible que hubiera algo… xD_

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis que hay una secuela: _

_"Hacia Nuestro Destino". _

_Espero que os paséis por ahí, y que os guste. _

_Gracias a toda la gente que, en su día, me envió reviews. Y si alguno de vosotros me enviáis uno ahora, después de tanto tiempo... gracias. No sabéis cuánto os lo agradecería. _

_Cualquier comentario, id al "Go" de ahí abajo. _

_¡Nos vemos en "Hacia Nuestro Destino"!_

_Un besazo a todos:_

_LilEvans._


	6. Léeme

_¡Hola! _

_Soy LilEvans. _

_Escribí éste fanfiction hace ya varios años, nada más salir el quinto en inglés. Prometí una secuela, pero ha sido ahora, cuando he tenido más datos, que me he decidido a publicarla. _

_Con los datos nuevos, obviamente había cosas de la Precuela y el fic que no concordaban, por lo que decidí corregir éste fic y meter los datos nuevos. De paso, todo hay que decirlo, revisé tildes y ortografía, que hace unos __años yo no escribía igual que ahora… xDDD_

_Espero que os haya gustado la Precuela, y que no dudéis en leer el fic "Hacia Nuestro Destino". _

_Nos vemos allí. _

_Un abrazo: _

_LilEvans. _

_PD: Gracias a la gente que me envió reviews en su día. Y si eres nuevo, puedes dejar más, que no pasa nada. xD_

_¡Ciao!_


End file.
